Snapshot of Unluckiness
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Requested by Anon. Daniel, a Pokephotographer, is assigned the risky mission of snapping shots at Pink Rock, highly populated by very horny, yet assertive females. Little did he know, this would be the worst day on the job. Pokephilia. Rated M.


**Snapshot of Unluckiness**

**The fiction that proves that maaybe you should not snapshot everything. Well, unless you want a bunch of females to rape you. :p Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"GIVE ME A GOOD PHOTO OR I'LL SNAPSHOT YOUR DEATH!"

"..."

What Boss tells you to do, you have to do...unless you want to die. Hi there, I'm Daniel, a Pokemon Photographer who works at PokeSnap Cooperations in Helyeh Town. Being an 18 year-old and all, you have to make your money somehow if you're not earning it from battling trainers, which I used to do. As you can probably tell, my boss is a psychopath who'll throw you across the room if you're delaying your job for even one second, but other than that, he treats us like his kids and gives a very great pay, so who am I to complain? Anyways, the job I have to do today is take pictures on this secluded island out on the Sea Routes called Pink Rock. It's an island that is said to be filled with 95% female Pokemon compare to the 5% of males there. However, nobody for some reason ever likes going there, especially men. I wonder why...oh well.

So I'm on the boat, heading over there. Clearing through the pink mist that surrounds it, I see the island and...oh my god, all this pink is gonna make me hurl. "Jesus...no wonder it's called the pink rock..." I'll certainly take the snapshots and head on out. Oh yeah...I heard that this is the _mating_ season, too. I'm gonna be seeing some interesting stuff, won't I?

***SNAP!* *SNAP!* *SNAP!***

I take some pictures of some of the pretty things I saw like the dark pink trees and very rare Pinkazzle flowers that sell for a crap ton of money. With that said, it's not like I picked up a few, heh hee.

***poke poke***

"Eek!" Oh crap, is that a Pokemon?! I hope they're not territorial. I look back; it's a Sylveon and Glaceon. Thankfully, they looked happy to see me.

**"Glaceon!"**

**"Sylveon!" **

They both pointed to the camera of mines. I think I get it. "Want me to take pictures of you two?" They both nodded. I guess it's not something bad to do, so I'll do it. "Okay, then. Go over there and pose." The two ran over to the waterfall. They turned their butts to the camera and bumped them together, turning their face around and doing a stick out tongue look with one eye closed. They act like total high school girls. "Alrighty!"

***SNAP!* **

The two giggled and ran away, nodding to me as a thank you. "You're welcome! Bye!" Crap, I shouldn't lag: need more pictures. I walk around the island, taking pictures of more Pokemon that wanted one, and soon even bumped into a mini circle of 10 Pokemon: a shiny Tentacruel, Hypno, Machamp, Machoke, Gallade, Marshtomp, Emboar, Meganium, Nidoking, Rhydon, and Lucario. They all looked at me with unamused expressions. Total awkwardness...until the Lucario spoke up.

**"Ah, a human? And a male one, at that?" **Wait...does this mean that these guys are..."Hey, are you guys the only males on this island?" That's when they all perked up. They all nodded rapidly, all saying something in their own language, which I can't understand, of course. Lucario held a hand, er paw, out to silence them.

**"Unfortunately...yeah. The rest...just flat out females. Nobody ever comes to this island. Especially men." **Yup, so it's true, then. Now only to know why.

"Why?"

**"Um...I'm not sure you want to know that."**

"Come on, just tell me."

**"(sigh) Okay, if you say so. See, this females...they are very dominate girls. We ten men could possibly never be able to live up to their expectations for doing such things with them. Hiding is the best we thing we can do for now..."**

Wow...is it really that bad? I guess they would leave if they could. Poor guys..."Yeah...I guess I can kind of see why you all looked so devastated...but yeah, I'm only here for a job. As soon as I'm done, I'm lea-"

**"Please...then when you leave, will you let us accompany you?" **

"Huh?"

He got on this knees. **"The girls here, being in heat because of mating season, will surely be overly assertive. Us men...we can't live to have to suffer again. So...please!" **The other nine went down on the ground, too, all of them saying the same thing in their Poketalk. Poor, poor guys: I can't just leave them like this. I yell at them to quiet.

"Alright, I will! You all just have to wait until I'm done with my thi- OOF!" They all glomped me into a hug. Owch, owch, owch... "Alright, alright, get off. Phew." So yeah, they all wave me good luck and I continue on. A few minutes later of walking, I finally found where I truly need to take pictures: the middle of Pink Rock, where most of the females gather at. I know they're there, because I hear a ton of noise...along with a mixture of other _weird _noises as well. What are they doing...? I'm sure it's not a good idea if they see me, so I slowly creep up to the tall bushes that surround the spot, with prepared camera in hand, I slowly duck my head up, and...nearly dropped the camera because of what I saw.

There were a lot of girls, but all of them were..pleasuring each other! They were fingering, licking, grinding against each other, a parade of wet sounds and moans bustling together. I couldn't move. I don't why, but I just couldn't. I'm not if it's becuase I was horrified...or excited. "(gulp)..." I-I think it's the latter, because I can feel my erection touching my hand. No way, I've never really thought of female Pokemon in that way, but I guess it was all the moaning and stuff that was turning me on. Shit! That's right, I'm supposed to be taking pictures! I turn the flash and sound off the camera and...

***SNAP!* *SNAP!* *SNAP!* **

They never even knew: thank goodness! Now that got my mind back together, I should hurry up and leave, but of course, I have to go get the males...eh? "Huh...?" I felt a big pair of blue arms around my stomach. Oh, noo...my face turns blue. I dare to look up: it's a Feraligatr, and she's looking at with me a big smile. She snickers. **"Gator!" **

"Agh?!" She holds me up in the air. Everyone else stops what they're doing to see me. "H-How did you guys know I was even there?!" That's probably not the thing to ask right now, but still! They all pointed to my pants, where my erection was thankfully gone. Shit...the must have smelled my pheromones...god damnit..."U-Umm, but anyways, I was just about to leave, so you guys can go back to what you were doing, now!" I say, nervous as hell. They all started laughing, then stopped, then shook their heads. "Huh? What do you me-" Then my face turned white when I remembered what Lucario said.

Feraligatr threw me in the middle. With everyone surrounding me, there's no way I can escape. "C-Come on, let me leave! I'm sorry I invaded! Please, spare me!" They all shook their heads. Oh, no, no, no...I don't want to be their partner in all of this! The strong scents were already clogging up my nose. The same Feraligatr came up to me. She slowly picked me up, then before I could even react, gave me a clean Ice Punch to the face. I was knocked out instantly.

...

"Ow...ow..." What felt like an hour of sleeping, I finally woke up. I could hear the mixture of female voices: god, I'm still here? "Ow...eh, WHAT THE?!" I found that both my legs were placed down in heavy rocks! Even worse, I looked down at my body: completely naked, scratches and bike marks all over, and th..._that _of mine being toyed with by these girls. **"Gator!" **It's her, again. She was laying down next to me, caressing my cheek with her claw while purring. I snarled at her. "Let me go! I don't want to do this with you gu- agh!" This Sceptile, she squeezed my dick real hard. It hurt so much. I panted. "St-Sto-AGH!" She squeezed it even harder. Her grip wouldn't stop, her smile increasing while gripping it at the constant painful level. I screamed in agony, flailing my arms around. "STOP, STOP, YOU STUPID BITCH!" I thought I was going to die. Eventually, I came, making the pain feel even worse. I let out a low and painful grunt. "Ugh, ahh..." I sniffled: that was absolutely horrible.

I was still in so much pain from that, so it didn't help when she put it inside her. "T-Take it out! It still hurts!" She didn't listen and kept on going, torturing me more by going at a fast and rough speed. She was enjoying it surely, moaning in pleasuring while swagging her tail around. I saw Feraligatr's head right above mine. **"Gator! Gaaa..." **Not even wanting to know what would happen if I refused, I let her giant tongue slide inside my mouth. It was so disgusting, ugh...My mouth was plastered by her wet and slimy tongue. I wanted to hurl so bad, it's not even funny. I still felt that evil Sceptile brutally fucking me, the pain from what she did before not decreasing at all. Damnit, if only I ran as soon as I captured the pictures, this all never wouldn't had happened...

Thankfully, the Feraligatr removes her tongue from my mouth. Drool flooded down my like a waterfall. **"Scep!" **I nearly jumped when I saw her face right near mine's. She forcefully pulled me into a kiss, too. "MMPH!" She started biting on my tongue real hard. God, must everything be so forceful and painful with this bitch?! **"?!" **Next thing I knew, she was forcefully pushed off of me completely by a Pidgeot. **"Pidgeot! Pidjo!" **She came closer to me, and rubbed my face with her wings real gently. **"Pidjo..." **A nice one out of these demons? Thank god...She replaced Sceptile's position and rode me, but except, much more gentler and at a normal pace. I breathed in relaxation.

For a bird, she sure felt...nice. The inside of her felt comfy and warm, a perfect fit for my dick, but even so...I still don't want this, but if it can't be helped...then I guess she would be the best right now. I looked over to Sceptile groaning on the side, until Feraligatr came over there to _comfort _her. Let those two be preoccupied for a long time. Please. "Ahh...ah?" I felt my arm being used without my control. My fingers were grinding against something...wet. **"Gl-Glaceon..." **It was that Glaceon from before! She was using my fingers to pleasure herself. She had a smile on, her eyes twitching while moaning out her own name. **"Sylv~!" **Her friend, Sylveon, was right on top my chest, presenting herself to me while shaking her butt. I have a good guess of what she wants.

"Hah..." I open my mouth with my tongue out. She snickers and brings her body down just enough so that I can lick her. When my tongue first touches her, her body jolts up, along with a shriek, then she slowly brings it back down and I continue. My tongue still kind of hurting from before because of that damn Sceptile, it stings when I press it against her. She's trembling and moaning, rubbing my hair with her bow thingies. Meanwhile, I can feel Pidgeot still on me, her soft feathers pressing against my stomach while Glaceon jabs my fingers deeper inside her.

"N-Nngh!" I came once again, this time, inside Pidgeot. I could hear her cawing out, her feathers slapping against me. **"Pidj..." **Sylveon picks her body up for one second as Pidgeot comes over to give me a lick on my cheek while rubbing her face against me. "Y-You're...welcome..." I don't why I said that, but then again, maybe it's because it's their mating season... after Pidgeot moves, Sylveon plops her body right back down.

**"Glaceon!" "Sylv!" **The two girls screamed, a flood of white piercing my fingers and face. My face and fingers felt so sticky..."ugh..." I groaned. Sylveon snickered and lapped up the cum off my face while Glaceon did it on my fingers. I was so tired and pain-strickened. I hope, hope, hope that they will finally show mercy on me.

**"Hello~!" **A shiny Zoroark appeared, standing up right in front of me. I guess mercy's out of the question.

**"I heard all the commotion over here and look what I find~! Hmm hmm hmm, you must be helping us with our problem? How nice of you. Now allow me, the leader of this island, to test YOU out **_**myself~**_**!" **

Her snickering and her VERY sharp looking claws against her similarly sharp looking teeth and evil eyes made me want to die. I'll take a punishment from Boss anyday over this. **"Girls! Hold him up." **No, please, anything but that: my body is in so much pain right now, it'd be the death of me if I- "yaaagh!" The two evils, Feraligatr and Sceptile, lifted me up. With my legs still locked down by rocks, all I could do is sit up and have my arms locked back by the two. Zoroark shook her head. **"No, no, no, no...I want both his arms AND legs free! I'm sure no one would run from a beauty such as myself..." **

I regrettably became bold and spoke up. "Get off your high horse! You're lucky I'm smart enough not to run, because I know I'll truly pay for it if I do- YAGH!" She gave me Night Slash to the face. It stung like anything unimaginable. She growled at me, staring at me angrily. **"Watch your mouth, boy! Be lucky! Nobody has EVER gained the privilage of fucking me! Not the rare males here, not any of the females here, not ANYBODY! So, you better be appreciative, got it?!" **Her eyebrows furrowed more until she finally calmed down and took a deep breath. Inhaling and exhaling a few times, she shook her head and looked at me with a much calmer expression.

**"S-Sorry, sorry...anyways...you should be lucky. Hm hm hm..." **She got on top of me and licked my cheek. **"Sorry about that. Got a little carried away...but be happy, because you're not leaving until you satisfy us all, eh hee hee..." **I gulped. My eyes defintely showed a sign of fear. I think she could see it.

**"Actually, drop that. If you can satisfy me good enough, I'll let you go." **Yes...an opportunity. I hope to God that I'll be able to do this. I assume that she likes it very rough, so...

**"Yah!"**

I push her down to the floor. I jam my dick in her butt, tightly gripping her arms. I heavily thrust into her, showing no mercy in the beginning. **"Ah-Ah! S-So rough already~?!" **It didn't seem like she hated it, so I continued. She moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around my back. I brought her body back up and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face into my shoulder, moaning deeply inside it. I can feel her sharp teeth poking me, too. **"Hnn, nn!" **The other girls around seemed to look like they were enjoying this. In fact, of course, they started to masturbate to this. I guess seeing their master being fucked so hard for the first time ever must be so nice to them.

I gripped her butt and pumped into her harder, making her scream in my shoulder more. Come on, damnit, just cum already! I'm sure she's satisfied by this, so hurry up so I can leave! Oh, those boys...they must be wondering where I'm at right now...I can slowly feel the feeling of orgasming coming soon. Come on, come on...the girls' voices became louder, some even pleasuring one another. Is that all they do all day...? The boss...I KNOW he's gonna rip my neck off about this. I should have been back to the office a long time ago by now. Hopefully, he'll understand. Probably not, though. Damn. Also, I wondered how those 10 guys even survived this long, anyway. How long were they here? Were they born on this island like them, or were they taken here by someone? Either way, they surely had bad times...

Yes...the feeling of having to cum. I can feel it right now. "I-I'm cumming!" I can leave...now I can finally get out of here... I throw her off me and while grabbing my camera, bolt out of there while I have the chance, while also grabbing my clothes. I at least throw my boxers and pants back on. "COME ON!" I yelled to the 10 guys who were at their same spot. No questions asked, they ran with me to my boat. We all got on and with no time to spare, jetted out of there.

**"You actually came back for us in the end...thank you! But...oh my god...your body..." **

"Don't remind me..." I was in such the mood to get out of there that I completely forgot that my body hurts so much. Lucario put his paw on my chest.

**"Here...a healing pulse should help." **

A pink aura surrounded me and just like that, I was healed. I patted his head. "Thank you. Man, I blame you for wanting to leave there: that place was truly a night-"

**"Pidjo~!"**

**"!" **

We all looked up: it was Pidgeot, along with Sylveon and Glaceon on her. She landed down on the edge of the boat. "You girls, too? Then again, you three were the only nice ones I encountered on that island. So...yeah, why don't you join us and agree to NEVER go on that island again, huh?" They nodded.

So in the end...I was let off by my boss and earned a week break a tripled paycheck, I have 13 new friends, and the only thing lost in that all...my pride and dignity. Oh well, I'll get it back, hopefully. One thing I learned, though: never go to where there's a high population of wild female Pokemon. Ever.

* * *

**Yikes. Poor guy. :p You wouldn't want to be him, would you? Anyways, that's all, folks. Bye!**


End file.
